The Bonds Of Family And Love
by Sister Of The Pharaoh
Summary: Aurora Fudo plans to introduce herself to long lost brother, who she finally found after so long. Not only will she discover the bond of sibings, but she will also discover true love as well. A Yusei and OC family fic and Crow/OC pairing. A request from Guardian of the Aura soul.
1. Brother My Brother

**Sister of the Pharaoh: Hey guys! Got a new request here for my friend and Beta, guardian of the Aura soul! This is going to be a two shot with the first part being a family fic with Yusei. The second part will be a Crow/OC pairing! I hope Aura soul and all of you enjoy this!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Aurora P.O.V)<strong>

My name is Aurora. I'm seventeen and a master mechanic just like my Dad was. I live in Neo Domino city, a place with a rough history. About seventeen years ago, my Father was a scientist and his project which was suppose help people, ended up splitting the city in two. Anyone who didn't find safety in time, was lost in the cavern when the beam of light split the city in half. This incident became know as Zero Reverse.

While one part of the city was repaired and thriving, the other half was left to rot away and the people there were left to fend for themselves. This became know as the Satellite. However, the city wasn't the only thing torn apart. My parent's and twin brother disappeared the day Zero Reverse happened and I was adopted by a mechanic in the city.

Turns out he was a friend of my Dad and told me about my family when I was four years old. My adopted father also said that when he found me as a baby, I had a bronze locket with a picture of my mom, dad, twin brother and me around my neck. He gave it to me and said that when I was older, I should look for him. The thought of my twin brother out there all alone like was, made me feel sad. So I promised to find him so that we could be together again.

On the day the city and Satellite were reunited once again, I planned to keep that promise. The promise to find my long lost twin brother.

Yusei Fudo.

* * *

><p><strong>(Six months after the dark signer arc)<strong>

I was nervous as I headed to the Popo clock tower in one of the cities' plaza's. I was dressed in a sliver blouse with a dark jean jacket, black jeans and matching boots. My locket was being tossed back and fourth by the wind as it hung from my neck. I gripped the handle bars of my duel runner with anticipation as I got closer. The wind blowing past me was filled with the sounds and scents of the city.

It was hard to believe that only six months ago the city and Satellite were separated. Tearing apart lives and families as well as making life unequal.

Now not only was the city connected to Satellite, so were the people. It was a wonderful thing to see both sides finally working together. Of course none of this would have been possible without Yusei Fudo. Hero of Neo Domino city and the raining duel champion. He was actually the person I was going to see, which is why I'm so nervous. Not because I'm one of his fan girls or something! It was because of something bigger.

The two of us once knew each other, but were separated the day 'Zero Reverse' happened. After 17 years we would finally reunite. That is if he wanted to see me. There were many reasons as to why I was scared to see Yusei, and I let that fear keep us apart just as much as the separate cities did. I could no longer allow that fear to keep us apart. Not after he was so brave to face the dangers he did and save everyone.

If he could all that, then I could certainly face him again after all these years. I finally reached the garage after riding around for thirty minutes. Useless G.P.S! I was gonna have to check that out later. After I parked my bike, I removed my helmet. Revealing my dark brown spikey hair with gold highlights put up in a pony tail along with my teal blue eyes and lightly tanned skin.

I walked up slowly to the garage's front door. Feeling even more nervous and excited as I opened the door to walk inside. Inside was a stair case at the front of the door which lead down to the garage. It seemed there was no one there. Just a duel runner and tools on the floor. I hung my head down in sadness, thinking I once again hit a dead end until I heard someone speak.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

I walked down the stairs and gasped when I reached the bottom.

There on the floor working on a red duel runner, was a guy who looked just my father but had golden streaks like lighting bolts in his hair. His eyes were deep, dark blue like the midnight sky and his skin was lightly tan like mine. I had a gut feeling he was my brother. I stood there for a good two minutes in shock and surprise before the guy spoke again. Shaking me from my thoughts.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, yes...I'm alright. Um...Are you Yusei Fudo? I wanted to ask him something." I said as I fidgeted.

"Yeah, I'm Yus-ahh!" He exclaimed.

At that moment, a pipe spat out a stream of oil right at his face. I quickly pulled out a handkerchief and bent down in front of him to wipe the oil off.

"Don't, the oil ruin your handkerchief."

"It's alright, my Pop's and I are mechanics too, so I always keep cheap handkerchief's on me in case this happens." I said with a laugh.

Yusei smiled back at me. He then blushed and turned his head away in embarrassment as he stood up.

"So, what did you want to ask me?" He asked me.

"Well...are you aware that you have a twin sister that went missing after 'Zero Reverse'?"

Yusei gave me a questionable look before he spoke again.

"Yes I am. But I never found her. How do you know about her? Who are you?"

I got nervous and my heartbeat began to speed up intensely. I was afraid of what would happen if I told him the truth. Would he not believe me? Would Yusei think I was crazy? Part of me wanted to run and forget this happened. It might easier for both of us to be apart. Yet at the same time, I felt like I was missing something for so long. Maybe Yusei felt the same way too. So after taking a deep breath, I answered him.

"I know, because I am her, Yusei. I'm your sister, Aurora Fudo.

Yusei's eyes suddenly went wide and he gasped before walking up to me slowly. He placed a gloved hand on my cheek and gazed into my eyes. Almost as if studying me to be sure that I was telling the truth. He then pulled out a locket in the shape of a duel monster's card out from under his tank top and opened it. He gazed at it before showing it to me.

I gasped as I looked at the picture, it was the same as the one in my locket! I quickly opened mine to show him that I had the same picture. Yusei stared at it in shock. He stood there, looking at me for a good two minutes. He then suddenly pulled me into a strong embrace. Whispering softly as he held me tight while tears ran down his face.

"_Aurora, we're finally together again. I never thought I'd find you again. I finally have my sister back."_

I wrapped my arms around Yusei to return the embrace and place my head in his shoulder. I cried with tears running down my face and held him close.

"Yusei! I'm sorry it took me so long to find you! I was scared you wouldn't believe me or hate me for leaving you alone for so long..."

"I would never blame you for that, Aurora. Believe me, I was scared too. But I still wanted to find you. I just...was scared that you weren't alive after all and that I'd be heart broken again."

"I understand...but it's okay now. We're together, and we're gonna stay a family from now on, right?"

Yusei pulled away and smiled as he answered.

"Of course."

That night, Yusei and I did a lot, of talking. We got to know each other, and found out that we had some things in common. I got to meet his friends and we learned that we shared many things, despite growing up apart from each other. We ended up talking for so long that it was nine o'clock at night before we knew it. So Yusei let me spend the night on the couch.

We continued to talk into the night and even had a duel. A few moments later, Yusei grew quite and seemed to stare out the window, lost in thought.

"What's up, Yusei?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Whenever I was alone as kid, I would look up at the moon. I couldn't help but hope that you were watching the moon too. And that it would connected us, even though we were apart."

I gasped before I nodded in agreement.

"So did I! I would do the same thing!"

"Then I guess we shared a bond in our hearts all this time." Yusei said with small laugh and smiled.

He then leaned over and kissed my forehead. Making me blush as I smiled back at him. We ended up falling asleep on the couch together, Yusei had an arm wrapped around my shoulder while I laid on his chest. We both felt happier and at peace than we ever had before in our lives.

It was good to finally have my brother in my life. And I'm sure that Yusei felt the same way.

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: I found the inspiration to this request from the experience of finding my half brother. Who means just as much to me as a full blood sibling. Thanks for the request, Aura soul! Please nice reviews and keep an eye out for part two!<strong> 


	2. A true confession

**Sister of the Pharaoh: Hey guys! Second chapter of this two shot! This part will be the Crow/OC pairing! I hope Aura soul and all of you enjoy this!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Aurora's P.O.V)<strong>

For the past few months, I've been living with Yusei and his friends.

Helping them get ready for WGDP. It was great to spend time with Yusei together as a family. Yet that seemed to change a few weeks later. It started a week before the tournament. After spending a three weeks on each one, I was able to finish the bike suits the team was going to wear. Each one had the duelists dragon on the back of the jacket. I got excited as I brought them down stairs to show Yusei and the others.

As soon as I walked into the garage, I called out to Yusei to get his attention. However my voice fell on deaf ears, because once again, Nina was here. Helping him with his bike while wearing tight shorts and a skimpy tank top. Nina was an old friend of Yusei's who just showed up one day. At first she seemed nice, but then she started hitting on Yusei like crazy. Before we knew it, she was going around saying she was Yusei's 'girlfriend' behind his back.

I tried to keep calm as I called out to him again.

"Hey Yusei! I just-"

"And attaching this wire here will reroute the surge to the boost. Helping it recharge faster so you can use the surge to your advantage." Nina explained as she worked with Yusei on his bike.

"Thanks, Nina. That was tricky to figure out for a while." Yusei said with a smile.

Which made me glare at them.

I know Nina likes Yusei and was trying help, but constantly getting over shadowed is starting to anger me! I mean I just met my brother a month ago! Now I gotta deal with some girl who's hitting on him?! I'm sure Yusei will feel the same when I get a boyfriend, but THAT IS NOT THE POINT! I was separated from Yusei for most of our lives. Now with Nina around it's like I'm being pushed out again.

However it was more than that. I couldn't help but notice that Niki seemed kind of fake. She was super nice around Yusei, but only ever said a quick 'hi' to everyone else and acted like I didn't even exist. She seemed annoyed whenever she didn't get attention, but she never let Yusei know. Niki was good at changing her attitude in a heart beat. I don't think she really likes Yusei, but he seemed happy, so I didn't say anything.

Besides, it could have just been me being jealous and worrying over nothing. Yusei finally noticed I was standing there and turned to me.

"Hey Aurora, what'cha got there?"

"I just finished the bike suits for you guys."

"Hey, that's great, Aurora!" Said Crow as he walked into the room.

Crow was like a brother to Yusei. He was a little shorter than my brother with spikey orange hair and grey eyes. He wore a yellow shirt, brown vest jacket, grey boots and green pants with a matching headband that had two sliver rings in it. Crow was funny, smart, loyal, caring and supportive. Crow was the kind of person you would want as a friend. You knew he would always have your back.

To be honest, I got a bit of a crush on him.

"So can we see them? I've been waiting for this!"

I smiled as I opened the box and pulled out this outfit. Crow's eyes lit up with excitement and a huge smile grew on his face like a kid at Christmas.

"Aw yeah! This is awesome! You even put Black Wing Dragon on the back! Hey Yusei, check these out!"

Yusei came over and smiled as he looked at his outfit. He loved how Stardust Dragon was on the back. Jack came in a few moments later and I showed him his. His eyes lit up as well and complemented the craftsmen ship and hard work I put into it. Everyone was excited but when Nina looked at them, she scoffed and scrunched up her nose as she spoke.

"Really? You call this craftsmen ship? Looks more tacky to me. And these seems are so week, these jackets could fall apart any minute."

"Nina, I spent three weeks and stayed up late to sow them each three times. And made sure to use thick thread. " I said feeling nervous.

"Oh? And how did you sow them, by hand? The stiches are off, not to mention the dragons make them too flashy." Nina said snobbishly.

"I added the dragons to show off each duelist's personality!"

"These are suppose to be riding jackets! My boyfriend's going into a serious duel competition and your treating it like it's some beauty contest!" Nina said as she took Yusei's jacket and threw it on the ground.

Nina began to stomp on the jacket and grind it into the ground with her foot. I stood there, feeling sad and angry at the same time. I couldn't stand it, but Yusei liked her. His happiness was more important than my feelings. I stood there with hot and angry tears in my eyes. A second later I looked up at hearing the sound of Nina scream as she fell to the ground. I turned to see that Crow had slapped Nina across the face.

Crow was shaking violently as he stood with his hand in a fist. Nina immediately stood up and tried to cling to Yusei.

"Yusei! Did you see what your friend just did?! That's no way to treat a lady!"

"I did. But you're no lady, Nina. And I don't appreciate that you're treating my sister this way! And I'm NOT your boyfriend. I could never love someone who treats my family like this. " Yusei said as he stood next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"And we don't appreciate that your putting our friend down. Or that your treating us like we're no better than dirt." Jack said.

"That's right, You don't even have romantic feelings for Yusei, do you Nina? Your just hanging around him to up your popularity! Is that it? Aurora has more heart and honesty then you ever will! And she's truthful when she loves someone. Her feeling are pure and she shows them in the special way that only she can! She doesn't fake it like you do!" Crow said as held my hand.

My heart was beating like crazy while I blushed a deep bright red. Crow was like a knight in shining armor. Supportive and strong as he stood by my side with devotion in his eyes. Nina stood there shocked before Jack showed her to the door. Nina left with a 'hump!' and walked outside. Tripping over her high heel boots and falling into some mud. Which we all got a good laugh out of.

Yusei then pulled me aside and we sat down in the kitchen to talk. I told him that I knew what Nina was like and was glad that he stood up for me. He seemed concerned and upset as he spoke.

"Aurora, I'm so sorry that Nina treated you the way she did. But if you knew that Nina was like this, why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I thought you liked her, and I was afraid you wouldn't believe me." I said with my head hung down.

Yusei placed a hand under my chin to make me look up as he smiled at me.

"Aurora, if you think something's wrong, you should trust your feelings no matter what. I'm glad you looking for me, but you haven't lied to me since you've been here. So you never have to afraid of me doubting you. You've never given me a reason too."

I smiled back and the two of us hugged each other. Yusei then pulled back and laughed as he spoke.

"But I never liked Nina that way. She was always saying she liked me, even when were kids. Then she would turn around and flirt with someone else who was more popular. That's just not the type of girl I want. I want someone who's loyal, trusting, warm, caring, who tries her best at everything and who likes me, my friends and family just the way they are."

"Those are some good standers. I hope you find someone who meets them."

"Well, what I didn't tell you guys yet is that I already have." Yusei admitted with a blush as he placed a hand behind his head.

Just then a girl with dark hair and warm brown eyes walked in. She was dressed in a pink long sleeve shirt with blue jeans and sneakers. Along with sliver star earrings. She had a beautiful smile that was warm and she gave off a kind aura. I turned to Yusei with a questioning look. Knowing right away Yusei nodded, confirming that this was the girl he had feeling for. I walked up to the girl and introduced myself.

"Hey there, I'm Aurora. Yusei's sister."

"Are you the one who made those jacket's? Their amazing! I'm Ashley, Yusei and I met in the market. I sell paintings of duel monsters." Ashley said as she shook my hand.

"That's awesome. Well, I gotta go. I think Yusei wants to tell you something important anyway." I said with a wink at Yusei.

He blushed and looked at me with a 'Wait-what!' look on his face. Before he could stop me, I left to go find Crow. Giving Yusei a thumbs up for luck as I left. I decided that since Crow was brave enough to stand up for me, that I could be brave enough to tell him my feelings. I found Crow and asked him to come with me to the bridge. Once we got there, we stood by ocean watching the sunset.

The cool ocean breeze blowing against our faces. After a few moments, Crow turned to me and spoke.

"So, what did you want to talk about? I'm sorry about what happened today with Nina by the way."

"It's alright. I actually wanted to thank you for standing up for me today."

"Oh-of course! I mean, why wouldn't I? Your a really great person. Nina had no right to treat you that way, of course I punched her. Gender doesn't matter when someone close to you is being bullied. Your smart, creative and beautiful, Aurora. If anyone were treat you terribly, I'd deck them too. " Crow said with a blush on his face.

I smiled and giggled as I walked up closer to him.

"Well, I just wanted to thank you. And...ask if you wanted to go on a date sometime?" I asked with a blush.

Crow stood there shocked for a moment before smiling and coming close to kiss me. I was a little shocked myself until I returned the kiss. Crow smiled warmly when we broke away. Then cupped my face with one hand as he spoke.

"Well, I can't promise anything fancy, but I'd be glad to take you some place where it would be just the two of us. That is if you don't mind having me for a boyfriend."

"Ha, of course I don't mind. Just being with you is all I would need." I answered.

Crow and I smiled at each other before sharing a gentle embrace.

We then spent the rest of the afternoon hanging out and spending time together. While sharing a kiss or two. Over the weekend, we worked to get ready for the tournament. Crow even offered to help me fix Yusei's suit again. Even though he kept poking himself with the needle. Yusei and I promised to talk about what was bothering us from now on and Ashley and I became best friends.

I was so glad that I now had my brother and friends to count on. Along with Crow, who I fall more in love with time all the time. Things felt completely right for the first time in a long while. Oh, and if you're wondering about Yusei and Ashley? I found them asleep together on the couch in each others arms when we got back. Smiles on their faces as their foreheads touched.

Looks like my brother has good taste in girls after all!

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Aww! How sweet! Hope you all enjoyed this. Especially Guardian of the soul, who's been so patience waiting for this! Please leave reviews! <strong> 


End file.
